My Sister, My Girlfriend
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Naruto dan IA adalah saudara angkat. IA dianggap sebagai adik Naruto dan sebagai anak kedua di keluarga Namikaze. Naruto sangat menyayangi IA hingga IA menjadi pacarnya ketika Namikaze Minato sudah meninggal dunia. Dia menjadi sandaran buat Naruto yang sedang bersedih karena kehilangan ayahnya. Memberikan Naruto semangat baru untuk menjalani kehidupannya. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid: Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x IA**

 **Genre: romance/family**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: dunia shinobi (cerita berbeda dari canonnya)**

 **Rabu, 16 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sister, My Girlfriend**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal mengejutkan tatkala berziarah seperti ini, yakni air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata. Dirasakan oleh seorang laki-laki berusia 18 tahun, yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto, seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Dia sedang berlutut di samping sebuah makam. Makam ayahnya yang gugur dalam perang dunia ninja keempat, Namikaze Minato, sang Hokage Keempat.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Minato. Sudah setahun lamanya, Minato meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkan istri, anak kandung dan anak angkat beserta semua warga desa Konoha. Semua orang amat bersedih karena kehilangan dirinya. Sosok yang telah menjadi Hokage keempat sejak lama, berakhir dengan perjuangan besar dalam perang dunia ninja keempat itu. Menyisakan kenangan yang berharga bagi orang-orang terdekatnya.

Terutama Naruto, yang kini menginjak dewasa. Dia sudah menjadi ninja yang terkuat dan menjadi pahlawan besar bagi dunia ini. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke, dia mengharumkan nama desa Konoha ini. Semua orang sangat mengaguminya sekarang.

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras, Naruto memegang batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Namikaze Minato" itu, tampak dupa sudah menyala dan diletakkan di dekat batu nisan itu.

"Tousan...," kata Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar."Aku sangat merindukan Tousan..."

Di sampingnya, ada seorang gadis yang juga berlutut. Gadis berambut peach panjang melewati lutut yang dibiarkan tergerai, dua sisi rambutnya dikepang dua. Matanya berwarna biru. Berpakaian kasual yang santai. Seumuran dengan Naruto.

Nama gadis itu adalah Harukawa IA. Seorang ninja yang diangkat menjadi anak di keluarga Namikaze. Dia dianggap adik oleh Naruto.

Dia yatim piatu dan ditemukan oleh Minato saat melakukan misi di suatu tempat. Karena kasihan, Minato membawanya pulang ke desa Konoha.

Tatkala itu, Naruto yang masih berusia 7 tahun, menyambut kedatangan IA dengan senang hati dan menerima IA sebagai adik angkatnya. Namikaze Kushina juga begitu, dan menerima IA sebagai anaknya yang kedua.

Sejak saat itu, IA dimasukkan ke sekolah ninja, dan belajar bersama Naruto. Dia diakui sebagai warga desa Konoha, meskipun ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka padanya karena menganggap orang luar tidak layak menjadi ninja Konoha. Sering kali dia diejek dan dihina saat di sekolah ninja, lalu Naruto akan datang untuk membelanya. Sehingga sering menimbulkan perkelahian antara Naruto dan anak-anak yang telah menghina IA itu, kemudian berakhir kemarahan dari Minato. Minato sebagai Hokage, turut memberikan hukuman untuk Naruto agar Naruto tidak mengulanginya perbuatannya itu. Minato berlaku adil dan tidak membela anaknya karena dia tahu anaknya yang salah.

Karena selalu dilindungi Naruto seperti itu, lama-lama menanamkan rasa cinta di hati IA. IA sangat mengagumi Naruto. Naruto adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang begitu sayang dan perhatian padanya. Tidak mau melihat IA menderita, Naruto akan mati-matian melindungi IA meskipun nyawa taruhannya. Itu terbukti saat pergi melakukan misi, Naruto akan selalu melindungi IA sehingga IA tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertarung. Naruto memastikan keadaan IA baik-baik saja sampai misi itu berakhir.

Sekarang, IA juga menginjak dewasa. Dialah yang selalu menghibur Naruto tatkala Naruto bersedih karena kehilangan Minato. Dia menjadi sandaran bagi Naruto, hingga Naruto mulai menyadari perasaannya itu.

Benar, Naruto sudah menyatakan cintanya pada IA. IA juga sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Status mereka sekarang adalah pacar, bukan saudara angkat lagi. Hal ini membuat IA sangat senang karena sudah mendapatkan hati Naruto itu.

Menyaksikan Naruto yang menangis, IA juga ikut menangis. Air mata berjatuhan dari sudut mata kebiruannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Tousan pasti tidak akan tenang melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Bersemangatlah seperti biasanya ya?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah IA. Kemudian ia memegang tangan IA itu.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak boleh menangis seperti ini... Tapi, aku benar-benar merindukan Tousan."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukan Tousan. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Tapi..."

"Yaaah... Kau malah melanggar janjimu sendiri. Kau juga menangis, tahu!"

"Eh? Masa?"

"Coba pegang pipimu itu."

Atas permintaan Naruto, IA memegang pipinya. Memang terasa basah. Air mata terus mengalir secara perlahan-lahan di dua pipinya.

Melihat itu, Naruto menyengir lebar. Buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kanannya, lalu ia melihat ke arah batu nisan itu.

"Maaf, Tousan. Aku malah menangis seperti ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Yaaa... Mulai dari sekarang..."

Naruto tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa untuk sang ayah.

IA juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Berdoa untuk sang ayah yang sudah berada di alam sana.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua memutuskan meninggalkan makam itu. Menemui Kushina yang menunggu mereka di luar pemakaman. Karena Kushina sudah berziarah duluan ke makam Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu dan dua anak - Kushina, Naruto dan IA - saling berjalan bersama di jalanan desa yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Jam 9 pagi seperti ini, orang-orang sudah banyak keluar untuk melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari. Tidak ada lagi misi sejak perang dunia ninja keempat tersebut. Semuanya hidup dengan damai.

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Awan-awan tidak tampak untuk menutupi langit yang biru. Sebiru mata Naruto dan IA yang sama-sama memandang ke arah bukit yang berada di kejauhan sana.

Bukit monumen patung wajah para Hokage. Dimana patung wajah para Hokage terukir di sana, tampak juga patung wajah baru yang berada di samping kiri patung wajah Namikaze Minato, yaitu patung wajah Hokage kelima, Senju Tsunade.

Senju Tsunade-lah yang menggantikan Minato, sejak berakhirnya perang dunia ninja keempat. Dia diminta langsung oleh Minato untuk menggantikannya sebelum perang dunia ninja keempat itu dimulai.

Di antara keramaian yang begitu berisik, Kushina - wanita berambut merah dan bermata biru - mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, Naru-chan. Kelihatannya rambutmu sudah panjang sekali. Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk memotongnya?"

Naruto memegang rambut pirang jabriknya itu. Memang rambutnya sudah cukup panjang hingga mengganggu matanya.

"Benar juga," jawab Naruto yang melirik ke arah Kushina yang berjalan di samping kirinya."Aku akan potong rambut sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, Kaasan mau pergi berbelanja dulu sama IA ya?" Kushina langsung merangkul lengan kiri IA.

"Eh? Ta-Tapi, Kaasan!?"

"Sudah ya. Kami pergi dulu!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kushina langsung menarik IA untuk pergi. IA sempat menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berseru.

"Nanti setelah potong rambut, cepat pulang ke rumah ya, Naruto!"

"Ya, baik!"

Naruto membalas perkataan IA dengan suara yang lebih keras. IA tersenyum dan segera menghilang bersama Kushina di keramaian itu.

Tinggallah Naruto yang terpojok di antara keramaian itu. Padahal rencananya Naruto ingin mengajak IA jalan-jalan keliling desa ini dan sekaligus memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting pada IA.

"Ya sudahlah... Nanti saja di rumah. Lebih baik aku pergi potong rambut sekarang."

Naruto berbalik arah dari arah yang dilewati Kushina dan IA tadi. Dia berjalan terburu-buru menuju ke tempat yang ditujunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harukawa IA.

Dia berasal dari desa yang tidak diketahui. Sejak kecil, dia tinggal sendirian dan hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Dia tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya yang sebenarnya, namun dia mengaku yatim piatu saat ditemukan Minato di sebuah hutan. Karena kasihan, Minato membawanya untuk tinggal di Konoha dan dijadikan anak angkat.

Dia diakui sebagai ninja Konoha yang memiliki elemen angin dan menguasai beberapa ninjutsu. Dilatih langsung oleh Minato sejak berumur 7 tahun. Juga menguasai Rasengan, tapi agak berbeda dengan Rasengan Naruto. Sering juga, dia dan Naruto menyatukan Rasengan masing-masing saat melawan musuh yang sangat kuat, di sebuah desa saat mereka melakukan misi.

IA menjadi gadis yang sangat berarti bagi Naruto sekarang. Dia adalah adik sekaligus kekasih Naruto. Dia sudah menjadi salah satu Kunoichi yang berperan penting untuk menyelamatkan desa ini dari serangan Pain. Dia membantu Naruto saat Naruto kewalahan menghadapi Pain. Hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat itu, untung diselamatkan oleh Naruto.

Kini, IA tidak tinggal lagi bersama keluarga Namikaze. Dia memilih keluar dari keluarga Namikaze, sejak statusnya menjadi kekasih Naruto. Memilih tinggal di sebuah rumah yang diberikan Minato untuknya, guna menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan karena tidak baik tinggal serumah dengan Naruto yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

Kadang-kadang IA pergi ke rumah Naruto, hanya sekedar membantu melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga agar Kushina tidak merasa kerepotan. Kadang-kadang IA yang memasak bila Kushina sedang sakit, dan IA akan merawat Kushina sampai sembuh. Begitulah, tentang IA yang telah menjadi orang yang paling berharga di keluarga Namikaze itu.

Sebelum tengah hari tiba, IA dan Kushina sudah selesai memasak. Bersamaan Naruto sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto yang langsung masuk sampai ke dapur.

"Selamat datang, Naru-chan!" balas Kushina yang baru saja meletakkan mangkuk besar yang berisikan nasi."Kau pulang pas waktunya untuk makan siang."

"Ya. Aku buru-buru pulang karena merasa lapar. Hehehe..."

Naruto tertawa ngeles dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. IA dan Kushina memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Wah, rambutmu sekarang berbeda, Naru-chan!" Kushina kaget.

"Kau jadi juga potong rambutnya, Naruto," IA tersenyum simpul.

"Hehehe... Begitulah...," sekali lagi, Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Bagaimana? Apa aku kelihatan aneh dengan model rambut seperti ini?"

"Tidak aneh kok. Justru kau semakin tampan dengan rambut pendek seperti itu."

"Ah, benarkah itu, IA?"

"Benar."

"Hehehe... Kau jujur sekali."

Naruto menyengir lebar dan hendak memeluk IA. Tapi, terlebih dahulu, Kushina datang mencegat langkahnya dan langsung menjewer telinganya.

"Eit, kau mau apa, Naru-chan? Mau memeluk IA ya? Tidak boleh, tahu!"

"Sa-Sakit... Aduh... Duh... Lepaskan, Kaasan!"

"Kaasan... Lepaskan Naruto ya? Kumohon... Dia tidak salah apa-apa."

"Tuhkan, IA bilang aku tidak salah apa-apa."

"Tapi, kau tetap salah, Naru-chan!"

"Ma-Maaf... Kaasan..."

"Ya, Kaasan memaafkanmu. Tapi, jika kau berbuat lagi, awas saja!"

"I-Iya. Ti-Tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

Naruto memasang wajah yang memelas. Kushina melepaskan jewerannya dari telinga Naruto. Naruto bernapas lega.

"Aaaah... Syukurlah...," gumam Naruto pelan dan melihat dua perempuan itu sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing.

"Ayo, duduklah, Naru-chan," pinta Kushina yang tersenyum.

"Iya, kita mulai makan siang sekarang," tambah IA yang juga tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Kaasan, IA."

Maka Naruto menarik kursi yang ada di dekat meja makan tersebut, dan didudukinya kursi itu tepat berhadapan dengan Kushina dan IA.

Di depan mata Naruto sekarang, tampak berbagai jenis makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan tersebut. Sehingga dia tidak tahan lagi untuk segera mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Langsung mengambil piring yang kosong dan mencomot makanan yang disukainya dengan menggunakan sumpit.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin dan mengundang Kushina dan IA tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dimulailah acara makan siang bersama itu, membuat suasana hati Naruto sungguh bahagia. Kesedihan telah terusir secara perlahan-lahan dari hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau mau bertunangan denganku dulu, IA? Kaasan sudah menyuruhku untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Tinggal bagaimana kau menanggapinya...," kata Naruto saat duduk bersama IA di atap rumahnya sendiri."Aku tidak memaksamu untuk secepatnya bertunangan denganku. Setidaknya aku telah menepati janjiku pada ayah, yang mengharapkan aku bisa menikahimu nanti."

IA terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap kedua mata Naruto yang begitu teduh. Terpancar cahaya cinta yang begitu kuat dan tulus dari kedua mata Naruto tersebut. Mengharapkannya untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari ini.

Sambil memandang ke arah langit yang cerah itu, IA pun menjawab perkataan Naruto itu.

"Aku mau."

Naruto membeku sebentar lalu ia memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Ya-Yang benar?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih, IA."

GREP!

Secara refleks, Naruto langsung memeluk IA. IA juga membalas pelukannya. Betapa dia senang karena IA sudah menerima lamarannya ini.

"Naruto..."

"Aku senang sekali. Kau telah menerima lamaranku. Pasti Kaasan akan senang mendengarnya."

"Ya. Pasti Tousan yang lebih senang lagi, kan?"

"Itu benar," Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah IA dari jarak yang sangat dekat."Aku akan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Hanya kau, satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai."

IA tersenyum mendengarnya. Bersamaan Naruto mencium keningnya dengan lembut lalu Naruto kembali memeluknya. Pelukan yang sangat erat.

Bersama angin siang yang berhembus lembut, Naruto dan IA saling berpelukan. Menjalin kasih yang dimulai dari hubungan saudara angkat dan sebentar lagi mereka terikat dalam hubungan yang suci.

Berakhirlah kisah ini. Memberikan kebahagiaan sejati untuk pasangan ninja yang hidup di desa Konoha ini.

Sungguh mengesankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekali lagi buat cerita one shoot tentang pairing Naruto x IA. Sekalian inilah cerita terakhir yang saya up untuk hari ini karena saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa bulan. Karena suatu hal, saya memutuskan untuk hiatus. Nggak tau kapan balik lagi.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Rabu, 16 Agustus 2017**


End file.
